


Guys, Intruder Alert!

by blue_bird_9000



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Am I good at tagging yet?, Gen, I stan piteouspeculiarity and I would die for them, LOCK YO DOORS PEOPLE, Never ignore intuition, Phil gets an aneurism, Stranger Danger Kids, Techno will probably kill someone, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, Tubbo needs a hug, be safe, getting robbed, tubbo is a good friend, wilbur saves the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_bird_9000/pseuds/blue_bird_9000
Summary: When Tommy wakes up, he knows something is wrong.His heart already feels pumped, the dread having never left his gut.This feeling of fear isn’t something Tommy is used to.Tommy knows that he is a big man, brave enough to always kill the cockroach in his mothers bathroom and approach dogs that look as if they were one bite away from ending his life.He knows that he can scream and fight his way through anything, the idea of giving up or abandoning something almost foreign in his mind.But Tommy also knows how much he can take before he implodes.Tommy isn’t afraid to admit there were things he was wary of.And right now, Tommy feels scared.Or: Tommy knows that there is someone near his goddamn house.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 384





	Guys, Intruder Alert!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piteouspeculiarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piteouspeculiarity/gifts).



> New fic idea, hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Also guys: piteouspeculiarity-SENPAI NOTICED ME IN MY LAST WORKS!!!
> 
> THAT MEANS I SHALL FOREVER GIFT THEM FICS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!! :D
> 
> You should seriously check them out, they are so underrated and amazing, I've cried more times in their fics than I did doing the mile-
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)
> 
> Warnings: mentions of minor violence, causing a (SMALL) fire, breaking and entering, anxiety, and weapons (gun).

Tommy is having a good morning.

He wakes up to really nice weather, to sunlight cascading from his open curtains and giving light warmth to his face.

Tommy wakes up to soft bedsheets caressing his still too comfortable body, his comforter being warm yet cool at the same time.

His house is fairly quiet, even with the small chirps of birds echoing in the distance.

Tommy doesn’t feel tired immediately, which to him, the boy who never sleeps, is a _huge_ sign that today might just be a good day.

It’s when he shuffles down his stairs and into the kitchen, that he just _knows_ , it’s a good day.

It starts with his mom making pancakes for breakfast. 

The heavenly smell of fresh batter and pancakes practically bomb his nose, the scent alone is enough to taste the soft dough from his watering mouth.

When Tommy finally enters the kitchen, he can only stare in disbelief at the buffet his mother already made early into the morning.

  
It’s with a slap to his own face that Tommy realizes that yes, this was real, and his mother had truly made something divine in their own home.

Instead of the usual English breakfast they have, consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast, his plate is filled with 2 large pancakes.

Peanut butter and fruit are adorned perfectly on top of the deliciously made pancakes, something only his family knew he loved putting on top of. 

Tommy doesn’t try to think for another minute before digging in, almost inhaling the sugary sweetness of the beloved pancake.

  
Distantly, he can hear his mother scoff at his rude behavior so early in the morning, but Tommy just waves it off in mind numbing giddiness.

The moment is ruined with a playful hair ruffle from his father, who sits next to him before stealing a small strawberry from his pancake heaven.

His amazing morning starts to begin with his mother informing Tommy that both she and his father wouldn’t be able to stay home for the next couple of days.

  
She explains that their jobs require that they go to at least 3 meetings, each that takes up at least a whole day. 

This wouldn’t really be an issue if they didn’t have to travel more than 9 hours to arrive there, something both his parents agreed not to travel back and forth from.

Tommy knows his days at home are going to be absolutely great, where he immediately acknowledges that both his parents wouldn't be home to hear him scream.

  
Somehow, his mother seems to read his mind before pointing a finger at him with unfathomable power.

  
“Now look here Thomas, if you so much as trash this house or I find out you did anything illegal, I _will_ find a way to ground you until the world ends.” She says in a calm yet terrifying tone, turning to grab her own plate of pancakes. 

  
“I suppose you won’t have to worry about any neighbors either, since they are also leaving later tonight to visit family,” His mother softly informs him, Tommy grinning wide at the new set of information.

“Okay, thanks for letting me know mum.”

His father laughs at Tommy’s façade of innocence, sipping his black coffee calmly while listening to his wife talk to his son as he finishes his own breakfast.

  
They eat in comfortable conversation together, something Tommy enjoys while also thinking of his plans for the day. 

  
It’s after they all finish their food that Tommy says goodbye to them, reluctantly giving his mother a kiss as she heads towards the car.

His father gives him cash for the week, just in case he wanted to order in while they were gone.

Tommy thanks him with gusto before hugging his father goodbye, waving at his parents as they drive past the front, disappearing out of view.

He only sits outside for a couple of minutes before entering back to his house, an excited smile placed on his face.

* * *

Tommy likes to think that he's a pretty smart guy.

His grades above average and street smarts good enough to survive for a couple hours near a rough neighborhood.

This, however, makes him wonder why he is remotely considered intelligent by anyone on the planet.

It only takes an hour and a half before his parents leave, that Tommy almost burns down his kitchen.

In his defense, he _really_ wanted to eat the new frozen chicken nuggets his father bought him the week before, the craving of something crunchy making him lose sight on how high he left the pan.

He _probably_ should not have tried to cook frozen food on a pan while not paying attention, especially since he never bothered to look at the directions in the first place.

It’s after texting Tubbo funny memes and looking at his Reddit, that Tommy finally smells the smoke coming from the kitchen.

The pan was almost similar to a campfire, something Tommy numbly remembers from his childhood before deciding to call Philza with steady hands.

He blinks twice before the call is immediately picked up, Phil’s tired voice asking what’s wrong.

Tommy wonders if adults have a third eye, sometimes.

Suffice to say, when Tommy admits that he _might_ have caused a small fire in his own home, his almost like a second father is not amused.

In fact, he almost shrieks in absolute terror when Tommy sends him a picture of the presuming getting-even-bigger-fire on his stove.

  
Chaos erupts within the call.

After a few minutes of panicked screaming and just sheer volumized screeching, Tommy finally listens to Phil and locates a fire extinguisher.

He’s almost surprised they have one, his parents never indicating that there was one to even begin with.

Tommy feels relief cloud his mind when the fire completely goes away, the only reminder of his almost death by chicken nuggets, is a small scorch mark against the wall.

Tommy distinctly remembers that he has to remind Phil that _yes_ , he was alive, and _no_ , Techno and Wilbur would not get his channel after death.

If anything, he reminds Phil, the queen of England deserves his channel, maybe even Vikkstar as a sacrifice.

When Phil laughs at his rambling comment, Tommy doesn’t feel as if the fire extinguisher was as heavy as it was before.

  
It’s after laughing at his experience that Tommy starts to hang up and clean the mess he made.

The morning starts off almost as normal as Tommy expects it to be without his parents by his side.

* * *

  
It’s the afternoon, most of his day spent laughing and telling his other friends what had happened earlier.

He gets a lot of concerned looks, but after Phil explains what happened, the looks turn into amusement and pure disbelief.

Tommy is on a call with Tubbo, munching on store bought chicken nuggets from the local market when he hears a clanging from outside his house.

He makes nothing of it, waving it aside before both teens get themselves ready for their streams.

Today was the day they would declare war on Dream SMP and win.

They set up a time for their stream, and Tommy leaves the call to prepare his water bottle and wash his dishes.

He’s holding a plate in one hand and the soap in the other when he feels chills run up his spine.

Tommy stills before slowly looking around his home.

The air feels heavy, and Tommy idly wonders why he feels as if something is watching him.

He has to take a few breaths before drying off his hands, moving to grab a knife from the Tupperware and walking around his house.

Tommy feels uncertain and a little bit intimidated, the feeling of not being alone crawling under his skin and making him slightly sick to his stomach.

He makes it to his front door before the feeling seems to sink away.

His heart beat still moves quickly, adrenaline still in his body after feeling such strong emotions.

Turning, he goes to the front door and blearily checks if anyone was at the front, if anyone was suspicious enough to warrant this type of behavior.

It’s apparent on his porch that nobody is in the area, desolated and quiet just as it was in the morning.

He feels his breath begin to go back to normal, his shoulders untensing and his posture back to its normal state.

Tommy doesn’t hesitate to lock the door fully, turning to make sure that all the doors were locked and that nobody could come in through the windows.

The sound of his timer going off makes him jump a little bit before realizing that he was going to be late for his stream, practically running in his room and locking it.

He puts on his headphones and starts his steam, 

_unaware of one unlocked door._

* * *

It’s his second day of being alone, and Tommy just wants to leave his house and never come back.

After Tommy finishes his stream, he stays up a few hours longer to talk to Wilbur and Tubbo, both who are more than happy to talk and ramble anything that comes to mind for Tommy.

He is aware that he is a bit more quiet than usual, but he knows that once his parents come back, everything would go back to normal.

It’s that same exact thought that he repeats to himself when he hears something slam outside his house.

  
A small and fearful part of Tommy hopes that it’s just a crackhead in the middle of the night, or one of those raccoon type stories that he used to hear TechnoBlade ramble about back in his old house.

He logs off of his PC and mutters a soft goodbye to everyone, being unable to sleep for a couple of hours before resorting to text his parents, asking how their day was going.

  
Tommy is depressed to find out that they changed their meeting place once again, leaving even farther away from their home.

He could subconsciously hear his mom exhaustingly rambling through the phone, her texts slurred and handled with typos every couple of words.

Tommy is almost immediately aware of his parent's stress, their questions on how he was feeling about his freedom.

It’s after his body stops feeling so _tense_ , that Tommy decides to omit his fear and initial reason for texting in the first place.

There was no way he was going to beg his parents into coming home, the embarrassment of feeling something _harmless_ too dumb for even him to ask for.

Tommy decides that so long as he stayed in his room, he would feel safe.

Locked doors and locked windows, Tommy manages to ignore the dread pooling in his stomach, curling into the corner of his bedroom with a silent breath.

* * *

When Tommy wakes up in the middle of the night he knows something is wrong.

His heart already feels pumped, the dread having never left his gut.

This feeling of fear isn’t something Tommy is used to.

  
Tommy knows that he is a big man, brave enough to always kill the cockroach in his mothers bathroom and approach dogs that look as if they were one bite away from ending his life.

He knows that he can scream and fight his way through anything, the idea of giving up or abandoning something almost foreign in his mind.

But Tommy also knows how much he can take before he implodes.

Tommy isn’t afraid to admit there were things he was wary of.

And right now, Tommy feels _scared_.

  
Because Tommy _knows_ that there is someone near his goddamn house.

He knows someone is watching him, his peripheral vision catching something moving out of his line of vision from his windows.

Tommy knows that something is _wrong_ on the second day of staying home alone, but he doesn’t know what to do about it.

He instantly decides that over worrying people wouldn’t be such a good idea, as Tommy could very well be paranoid and shifty over things he didn’t understand.

  
Maybe it could have been a homeless person? 

Or just a pedestrian that liked to look at his home sometimes?

Regardless, Tommy had no physical reason for calling his parents, or anyone else for that matter.

  
He would just have to be cautious, and keep everything locked.

Tommy could deal with another day of loneliness.

He needed to.

* * *

Tommy is on a call with Tubbo, his stream on and his eyes shifting towards his window every once and a while.

  
It’s dark, almost pitch black outside his home.

  
The feeling of being watched has started to dwindle the more active Tommy was around the house, especially with turning on the TV’s and singing at the top of his lungs.

He supposes acting like a lunatic is bound to make him feel more safe, more in his comfort zone.

Now though, locked inside his more safe-feeling room, Tommy is starting to feel the dread crawl back to his stomach.

Tubbo seems to notice after too many silent responses, voicing out his concerns through private messages.

Tommy waves it off half heartedly, deciding that if the negative feeling grew any stronger, then he would stop to call someone.

They agree to join the rest of their friends in a call, having planned to record a survival bit in a free for all tournament.

It’s after dueling Techno for a diamond block that Tommy realizes he _hears_ something from his kitchen.

It’s as if time stops in slow motion for Tommy, turning to the door in pure and silent shock.

His breathing stops, and all rational thought flies away from his head.

He faintly hears Philza laughing and Tubbo screaming about blood when Tommy hears footsteps outside his doorway.

Tommy is mutely aware that he is still being recorded from his webcam, his hands shaking erratically before turning to close his facecam and audio.

His fingers fumble, and Tommy is too absorbed of the sounds outside his room to care if his webcam is on or off anymore.

He doesn’t think twice before taking off his headphones and snatching his phone, silently trembling as he tries to hide behind his bed.

Tommy listens in terror, as he hears someone talk as they walk down his hallway, almost coming close to his door.

He fumbles for his password before mass texting Wilbur and Tubbo, his breath short and no longer working as he hears a complete _stranger_ walk around in his home.

The feelings of numbing terror situate him in place when he hears his door handle jiggle from the outside of his room, Tommy seeing tunnel vision as the door knob clicked.

He calls Wilbur and puts him on mute when his door harshly opens, a man with dark clothing and a mask entering his room.

Tommy is prepared enough to discreetly hide his phone in his pocket before looking at the stranger.

What Tommy _isn’t_ prepared for, is when the man immediately spots him, Tommy's mouth going dry in complete and absolute terror.

He is even _less_ prepared, when a gun is taken out.

“What the absolute fuck!? Who the _fuck_ are you?! Put your hands up!!” The masked man, no _robber_ , Tommy thinks, yells out before aggressively kicking his bed frame.

Tommy already has his hands held up in the air, the gun pointed at him almost enough to make him pass out with fear.

His body is trembling, and he can’t help but hysterically think that he’s going to get _shot_ in his _own_ room, right next to his YouTooz collection.

The man all but kindly grabs Tommy by his shirt, dragging him towards another corner before taking out a bag.

“Where is all your good shit!? I need the money _right_ _now_ ,” The man hisses, replacing his gun for a knife. “I know your parents are looted, I could see the way this house was decorated enough to know this.”

Tommy, for almost the first time in his life, stays silent, his body still paralyzed with terror.

After the man takes another step closer, Tommy feels his brain start to move again.

He feels his mouth dry before shaking his head slowly, tears starting to edge around his eyes.

“I-I um, don’t know what you’re talking about, sir? We.. we don’t own anything valuable.” Tommy hears his voice reply with so much meek and timid fear.

"I'm just a kid-"

Tommy hears the slap before he feels it.

A choked sob crawls out his throat after crumbling to the floor in pain, his arms instinctively shielding his face from view.

The man is yelling something else that Tommy doesn’t hear, dissociation and numb filled apathy starting to break into his body, no longer aware of the things around him.

Tommy doesn’t hear the sounds of a car harshly pulling up into his driveway.

He doesn’t see the man who broke into his house try to run out the door.

He doesn’t hear the sounds of yelling and fighting as another person enters his home, not seeing the masked man being knocked out by a severe hit to the head with a bat.

When the feeling of numbness starts to leave him, Tommy is acutely aware that someone is speaking to him gently and softly.

What Tommy _does_ eventually feel, are hands gently touching him as he whimpers and his sobs rack his body.

Tommy is held by strong arms and a warm chest, something he remembers distantly feeling once in a meetup a long time ago.

His face is flushed with tears, but it doesn’t stop him from trying to squint at the person who is holding him.

The voice is familiar, almost _too_ familiar, and Tommy feels his body start to come back to him quicker.

“... _Wilby_?” Tommy whispers hoarsely, blinking back his tears as another sob crawls out his throat.

“ _Yes Toms_ , it’s _me_ , _Wilbur_ , _everything_ is _okay_ now,” He hushes the teen before softly rubbing circles on his back. “The police are coming right now, it’s all going to be okay.”

Tommy feels more tears stream from his eyes, his body unconsciously burrowing himself deeper into the feeling of _safety_ and _comfort_.

  
His hands clutch the soft shirt that Wilbur wears, the scent of spearmint and coffee ingrained in his mind.

  
Tommy closes his eyes to the sounds of Wilbur’s heart and words of comfort, exhaustion taking control of his body.

He doesn’t wake up to the sirens echoing in the distance.

* * *

Time passes as a blur, his thoughts and exhaustion muddled into one as he drifts in and out of consciousness.

Tommy _finally_ wakes up to the sounds of a car driving smoothly.

It’s bright, something Tommy regards as abnormal since his curtains blocked out most of the light into his room.

His body feels heavy, even more than usual, and Tommy doesn’t think he can talk without feeling as if thought he was going to die.

It’s after blinking for a few minutes that he realizes he doesn’t know where he is.

Tommy is instantly wide awake, immediately feeling nauseous as the past catches up way too fast for him.

He can only think for a second until a familiar hand reaches out to him.

“Hey! _Toms_ ! You’re _okay_ ! It’s just me, _Wilbur_!” A voice from his right calls out to him, making Tommy’s head snap towards the owner of the voice.

“There you go, it’s okay,” His voice soothes, keeping a calm and warm tone. “You’re okay, no one is going to hurt you here, you're safe with me, I promise.”

Tommy listens to Wilbur’s voice and feels himself untense, his breath coming back to him before looking back at Wilbur with a grateful look.

He manages to ingrain the small details of Wilbur’s face, his eyes set into a grim yet kind expression towards Tommy as he begins to breathe properly.

Tommy starts to feel his body relax completely, his trust for the older man breaking any paranoia he might have felt earlier.

After a few beats of breathing, he turns to Wilbur with a tilting head, his face questioning on what was going on.

Wilbur seems to understand his silent request almost instantly, looking back on the road.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Wilbur asks quietly, unable to decline his request yet feeling apprehensive.

Tommy resolutely nods his head, his throat still feeling unfathomably scratchy.

"We heard you, in your mic," Wilbur reluctantly admits to him with a mildly timid voice, "As soon as you started texting me, I started leaving my mate's house and immediately driving to yours. I was really lucky that his house was so close to you, had I been at my apartment then it would have taken me longer to arrive."

Tommy lets out a relieved sigh, knowing that he was able to have one small piece of luck on his side.

Wilbur seems to think the same, as he gives him a small smile before continuing on the memory. 

"While I was driving, Tubbo called the police and Phil started getting ready to drive to your house too. Techno was trying to ended your stream and managed to keep everyone out of the picture while we tried to reach you."

"I, I was really scared when you called me," Wilbur hoarsely admits with a stricken expression, "I saw on your stream how he grabbed you, and I just..."

Tommy feels his ears slightly ring at the memory, the phantom stinging of a slap from the man still recognizable.

He unconsciously reaches to touch his cheek, the action not being unnoticed by Wilbur.

Wilbur lets out a shaky breath before turning to Tommy with a serious face.

"I'm going to make sure _nothing_ like this happens to you again Toms, I can promise you that much," Wilbur calmly tells him before turning to another street, "I've already called your parents, and they've agreed to let you stay with me until they come back."

"What… about the man?" Tommy feels himself ask without thinking, his mouth moving before his head.

Wilbur seems to darken a bit, his eyes narrow and his knuckles clench the steering wheel just a bit more tighter than usual.

“The man who did this is under police custody and currently hospitalized in an ER. He's going to need surgery for some… _injuries_ , he sustained.” Wilbur repeats sadistically before looking back at Tommy for his reaction.

Tommy blinks before sinking back to his seat, looking out the window before focusing on Wilbur to ask him a question.

He feels his voice croak as he speaks again. 

“Wait, _why_ ? Why.. is the… _man_.. Being put to an ER?”

A beat of silence echoes in the car.

“ _Wil_...?”

Another few seconds pass, and then Wilbur speaks.

“...I beat him with a bat.” Wilbur confesses with slight hesitation, continuing to drive on the highway with no facial expression betraying his neutral tone.

Tommy feels himself go speechless, looking back at Wilbur in complete and utter awe.

“You- you _hit_ him with a _bat…_?” Tommy asks with so much shock that if the situation weren’t so serious, he might have laughed.

“Yes,” Wilbur says easily before giving a small yet distraught smile to Tommy. “I heard you crying, and I just… I saw _red_." He admits with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Nobody is allowed to hurt you. _Nobody_. Not while I'm around." Wilbur whispers with a choked voice, making Tommy feel slightly guilty.

“And so I grabbed the first thing I saw at your living room, which very conveniently, was the bat.”

Wilbur frowns at the memory and looks away from Tommy, still remorseful that he didn’t arrive sooner.

"After he… sustained his _injuries_ ," Wilbur scoffs before looking back at the road, "I managed to find you in your room. I stayed with you until the police arrived, but you were still in shock so they allowed me to to take you with me with your parents permission."

“Oh.” He says dumbly, feeling shock still ingrained in his mind.

Wilbur Soot, someone Tommy has looked up to for more than half his life, beat a man with a bat….for Tommy?

“I was not expecting that.” Tommy admits out loud, letting out his first smile when he hears Wilbur chuckle lightly at his response.

“I would hope not.” Wilbur jokes quietly, his car turning as the familiar setting of towns wash over Tommy. 

“We’re almost at my apartment, we can talk more when we get inside.” Wilbur promises, his tone going on protective, being ultimately unnoticed by Tommy.

Familiar buildings pass by Tommy’s vision, the same ones he unconsciously memorized the first time he ever walked past them.

He thinks about the time he met Wilbur for the first time, his experiences talking with his other friends that were no longer near him.

Time begins to pass by fairly quickly, Tommy absorbing the new information and Wilbur reminiscing of more joyful times around his city.

The car starts to fall into a slow stop, Wilbur parked outside a recognizable apartment.

He only takes a second to breathe before another car is honking behind them, almost sending Tommy into cardiac arrest.

The noise blares into his sensitive ears, his face scrunching up to pain as he tries to look behind him.

Wilbur seems to be in the same predicament, immediately turning to look at the car that had aggressively honked at them.

Tommy only needs a few seconds to look at the windshield before he jumps out the car, surprising Wilbur who stumbles out the car to get to Tommy.

He sprints to the car, where a boy shorter than him jumps out to tackle Tommy into a hug.

The sound of laughter and screaming echoes in his mind as he grasps onto his friend, _Tubbo_ , with extreme force.

  
Tommy doesn't hear Wilbur talk to someone behind him, too focused on the feeling of _warmth_ and _safety_ from his bee loving friend.

"Oh my goodness, _Tommy_ ," Tubbo cries into his shirt, clenching him tight as if he would disappear, "Don't you ever do that again, you scared me half to death!"

Tommy lets out a nervous laugh, breaking the hug to look at Tubbo properly.

"How the fuck are you here?!" Tommy exclaims, excitingly smiling at the one person who could always make him smile.

"I got a ride to come see you as soon as I heard that you were staying with Wilbur," Tubbo rambles, tears still dripping off his face, "I was so terrified for you Tommy, you can never go through that again!"

"Well, I didn't _really_ mean to get mugged Big T." He jests, only to flinch when he hears Tubbo let out a loud choked sob.

"I know!" He wails, continuing to hold onto his friends hand as he cried, "I'm so _so_ sorry, I should have realized you were acting different, that something was wrong before _this_ happened!"

" _Tubbo_ -"

"You're my best friend!" He screams out, his face absolutely devastated. "I don't think I could continue doing anything without you..." Tubbo sniffs, trying to look at Tommy through blurred vision.

"You've always been my other half, and the idea that...that you-" He chokes, sobs racking his body.

"Oh Tubs..." Tommy sighs, moving forward to hug the boy again.

"Everything is okay, _I'm_ okay." He stresses to him, patting his back trying to calm him down.

He swallows a lump in his throat before continuing to reassure him, feeling tears form at the edges of his eyes.

Tubbo could always make Tommy laugh, the same would always be said for crying.

"It.. it was scary," He admits, feeling Tubbo whimper softly under his chin, "But, I _promise_ you that I'm _fine_. Wilbur came and got me before anything else happened, all thanks to you."

Tubbo looks up with red eyes, confusion and disbelief in his face.

"Oh c'mon, you don't expect me to believe that Wilbur just _knows_ my address? I know that you gave it to him like you probably did for the police, which was really smart timing big man." Tommy praises, his smile wide and goofy, something he only does for Tubbo.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty smart," Tubbo chuckles lightly, only to start sniffling loudly.

"Well, I can see the children are being clingy again," A deep monotone voice says behind Tommy.

He all but shrieks before turning to the voice, wide eyed and in complete awe.

"Techno...?"

"Hallo." Techno says easily, smirking at Tommy's flabbergasted expression.

"You? What, how-"

Wilbur walks up to them, another familiar man walking beside him. Tommy doesn't register Tubbo laughing giddily beneath him, ingraining the expression of astonishment on his face.

" _PHIL_?"

"Hello Tommy," Phil says with a sad smile, walking over to him and opening his arms.

Tubbo slips out of his arms and Tommy doesn't hesitate into succumbing into the inviting warmth.

He sighs with relaxation as his past begins to melt behind him, the hug of someone as powerful as _Philza motherfucking Minecraft_ giving him boosts of comfort.

Wilbur is standing next to him with a similar smile, moving in to ruffle his blonde messy hair.

"I forgot to mention," Wilbur hums with a sly smirk, "I texted everyone my address so that they can come and visit."

"To make sure you're okay." Techno butts in, elbowing Wilbur before moving to ruffle Tommy's hair as well.

Getting out of the pile of comfort, Tommy can't help but laugh at the absurdity of their positions.

  
"Let's head inside, I have tea and snacks that we can have until we order something in." Wilbur throws an arm over the two youngest boys, Phil taking out his spare key and opening the apartment.

"Oh god, already 5 minutes in and you're already feeding me British food to poison me." Techno laments in the back, almost as if guarding Tommy from behind him.

"Oh shut it, you're American ways were bound to kill you sooner anyways," Tubbo sasses, Tommy's and Philza's surprised laughter ringing the house as they enter into the crowded room.

  
Wilbur gets up and enters the kitchen, Phil and Techno following behind to make sure the older wasn't overwhelmed.

Tubbo and Tommy go towards the living room, sitting on the couches and waiting for them to finish grabbing snacks.

Tommy starts to feel his eyes droop, exhaustion plaguing his mind since he woke up in the car earlier.

Tubbo seems to realize that Tommy is tired, because he unconsciously leans back so that Tommy could lay on his side.

He seems to be self aware of what he does, because almost immediately after, he straightens back up.

"Sorry! You- you don't have to sleep next to me if you don't want to!" Tubbo takes a deep breath, hugging his arms in easement, "I just, I know that it's scary sleeping somewhere you don't know. And, given what happened to you... I thought maybe if you knew someone was next to you while you're sleeping then maybe you would feel safer?"

  
Tommy blinks and silence encompasses them before Tommy sighs.

He leans over to Tubbo, and flicks him on the nose as lightly as he can.

"Dude," He snorts before pushing Tubbo onto the couch, shifting so that he could lay down, "Don't be weird, it's okay to sleep next to best buds."

"Oh, okay, I just thought you might be uncomfortable with it-"

"Yeah, probably, but not with you." Tommy interrupts, sleep weighing heavy in his mind.

"...Tommy?" Tubbo whispers to him, the voices of the other guys still loud in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He hums, eyes closed in tiredness.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Tubbo repeats, his voice soft and light.

"Me too, get some sleep," Tommy whispers back with similar softness, turning to grab his friends hand.

"We'll be safe here," Tommy thinks out loud, the sound of Phil and Wilbur laughing in the background as the world goes darker.

"Goodnight Tommy," Tubbo finally says, closing his eyes.

"Night Toby," Tommy mimics, feeling safer than he did all those nights prior.

He takes a heavy breath, before succumbing into the calm darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, GUESS WHO'S PROCRASTINATING THE SECOND CHAPTER OF 'SORRY COULDN'T HEAR YOU'!!!!
> 
> I promise that after my finals end, I will post the finishing chapters of these fics! ;-;
> 
> The second chapter is already finished, I just have to revise and edit so no spelling errors are visible!!!
> 
> I hope everyone is safe, please leave a comment below for any ideas or things you think I should change?
> 
> Thank you! :)


End file.
